


Une couleur préférée

by CanardTeaChaud



Series: Nuits du FoF [106]
Category: Gatchaman Crowds
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Kinda, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanardTeaChaud/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: "Ta couleur préférée..." Hajime pencha la tête, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. "Dis-moi ta couleur préférée." Insista Utsutsu.





	Une couleur préférée

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF en une heure sur le thème "Fuchsia". Et oui, c'est bien la bonne orthographe, je suis aussi étonnée que vous. J'adore vraiment la relation entre Katze et Hajime, et pendant que j'étais en train de galérer pour termine un OS sur eux ce thème est tombé pile au bon moment ! Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le fandom mais qui veulent tout de même lire, vous devez juste savoir que tous les personnages sont des super héros et que Hajime a enfermé un alien (Katze) dans sa poitrine. Et je les ship. Encore une fois, je suis aussi étonnée que vous.

Hajime arrêta de chantonner lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui attraper la manche de son pull. Elle se retourna et sourit à Utsutsu qui la regardait timidement, un paquet de feuilles colorées dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Utsutsu-chan ? » Demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

La susnommée ne lui répondit pas.

« C'est une surprise ? » Continua-t-elle. Utsutsu hocha la tête nerveusement. Elle sembla hésiter, baissant les yeux, avant de les relever aussitôt, un air déterminé sur le visage.

« Ta couleur préférée... » Hajime pencha la tête, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. « Dis-moi ta couleur préférée. » Insista Utsutsu.

La brune lui sourit avant de lui répondre.

* * *

 

O.D. regarda curieusement Utsutsu qui était assise sur leur canapé. Elle avait énormément changé depuis que Hajime avait commencé à faire partie des Gatchaman, mais il était toujours surpris de ses nouvelles habitudes. Ou de ses pulsions étranges. Peut-être qu'elle passait trop de temps avec Hajime...

En tout cas cela expliquerait pourquoi elle avait étalé plus d'une dizaine de feuilles colorées, allant du rose au rouge en passant par le magenta, sur la table basse. Elle fixait ses papiers, les changeait parfois de positions et semblait en éliminer certains en les posant par terre, avant de les reprendre et de les poser de nouveau sur la table.

C'était bien une des fois où O.D. aurait bien accepté un peu d'aide. Cependant, étant donné qu'il entendait chanter Paiman dans les couloirs de leur immeuble, ayant probablement bien trop bu pour une heure aussi matinale, que Joe avait encore une fois emmené Sugane pour une ''sortie'' alors que tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient en rencard mielleux, et que Rui était lui-même en face de Utsutsu, fixant les bouts de papiers comme s'il essayait de les désintégrer, il se doutait qu'il allait devoir régler le problème de lui-même. Comme toujours.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? » Demanda-t-il en posant deux tasses de thé devant eux.

Il y eut un léger silence et alors qu'il pensa qu'il allait se faire ignorer, Utsutsu ouvrit la bouche.

« Je veux faire une grenouille pour Hajime. Mais je ne connais pas sa couleur préférée. » O.D. Lança un regard en coin vers Rui qui semblait toujours essayer de faire brûler les feuilles avec ses yeux. « Quand je lui ai demandé elle m'a dit que c'était la couleur des cheveux de Katze-san. »

Ah.

« Et celle de ses yeux. »

Oh.

« Mais... Les deux ne sont pas de la même couleur. » Répondit O.D.

Rui posa violemment ses mains sur sa table et O.D. regarda avec inquiétude une des tasses qui manqua de se renverser.

« C'est pour ça que je pense que le rouge est une valeur sûre. » Déclara-t-il, attrapant la feuille rouge devant lui.

« Ce rose est mieux. » Affirma Utsutsu en attrapant une feuille à sa droite.

« Peut-être que celui-ci correspondrait plus ? » Proposa O.D. en pointant du doigt une feuille au milieu de la table.

« C'est du magenta. » Dit Rui au même moment où Utsutsu demanda « Ce n'est pas du fuchsia ? »

Le silence se fit de nouveau entendre avant que les deux ne repartent dans un nouveau débat pour déterminer de quelle couleur était la feuille que O.D. avait choisie. Ce dernier soupira en enlevant les tasses de la table. Lancés comme ils l'étaient, ils ne les remarqueraient probablement pas.

 _Hajime-chan, tu es vraiment adorable, mais il faut que tu arrêtes de nous lancer dans des débats sans fin..._ Pensa-t-il en se rappelant de la veille, où Sugane avait été prêt à dégainer son katana sur Joe, soutenant que la grenouille en papier que venait de faire Hajime était bleue et pas verte. _Un jour ça se finira mal..._ Se lamenta O.D. en regardant Utsutsu et Rui qui semblaient à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains.

* * *

 

Dans son appartement, Hajime était en train de redécorer le salon. Elle essayait de choisir un nouveau papier peint lorsqu'un étrange sentiment qu'elle commençait à reconnaître lui serra la poitrine.

« Katze-san, tu as l'air heureux. » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Non ! Bitch ! Abrutie ! Ta couleur préférée est stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide ! » Hurla-t-il.

Hajime l'ignora totalement, recommençant à chanter un air qu'elle inventait totalement, sachant très bien qu'il était aux anges. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un après tout, elle commençait à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

« Moi aussi je t'adore, Katze-san ! »

«  _T-T-T-Tais-toi !_  »

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus & havingsomefunhere  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
